


Ficlet Collection SPN

by magickmoons



Series: Prompt Ficlets (SPN) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Other, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-06-27 20:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/pseuds/magickmoons
Summary: A collection of ficlets written in the SPN fandom. Will be mostly gen, destiel, or dcj at this point (pairings, if any, listed in chapter titles) Each chapter will have notes re: tags & applicable warnings.Recent chapters:3. prompt: breath | canon-verse, Dean & Sam being annoying and annoyed, jogging as torture or fun4. prompt: verify | Destiel, A/B/O verse, Omega!Cas, Alpha!Dean, unwanted advances & threat of non-con (neither are between Dean & Cas)5. prompt: ceremony | pre-Destiel, historical AU, King!Cas, Assassin!Dean (no character death)6. prompt: whole | bunker fic, silliness, the brothers Winchester7. prompt: chain | Demon!Dean/Castiel, non-con, torture, dark, no resolution





	1. prompt: brick (destiel)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to develop my writing habits by making myself write each day (with varying degrees of success). To that end, I'm giving myself a set of prompts to work through each week. Short ficlets (under about 1000 words) will be posted as chapters here. Longer ones will be posted separately, but will be noted as part of this prompt ficlet series.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: brick  
> Bunker Fic, pre-Destiel, love realization  
> Dean, Cas
> 
> * * *

The realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

It wasn't prompted by anything exciting -- not a near miss during a hunt, not one of their epic fights that ended in silence for days and ice-cold glares, not (thank Chuck) a dying declaration.

It was just an ordinary morning. Or actually, an unusual morning (for them) where there was no hunt on the horizon and the three of them were settled into the bunker in peace and quiet. Sam was out for a jog (like the health freak he was, despite Dean's best efforts), and Dean and Cas were, much more reasonably, enjoying a relaxed breakfast in the bunker's kitchen. 

But as Dean drank his coffee and watched Cas studiously compare the nutritional information on the cereal boxes, he knew:

He was in love with Cas...

... and smiling like an idiot apparently, because Cas turned toward him with a quizzical look. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Dean schooled his face into a more relaxed expression and shook his head. "Tell ya later."

Cas stared for a minute then returned to his breakfast decision. Dean stared into his coffee, already formulating the perfect way to tell him. Maybe something with burgers...


	2. prompt: limping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: limping  
> Case Fic, worried Cas  
> Castiel, Dean, Sam, Rowena
> 
> * * *

As one, all the spirits advancing on Castiel disappeared. At the same time, he heard a small explosion on the upper floor of the house, followed by a heavy thud. He whirled around, making sure he was truly alone in the dining room of the abandoned house, then yelled for Dean. 

No answer.

They had gotten separated while trying to fend off the spirits long enough for Sam and Rowena to destroy the cursed object that was controlling them.

"Dean!" he called again, searching the first floor and finding nothing. His phone rang and Sam's voice came through when he answered it.

"Did it work?"

"It appears so. The spirits that were surrounding me vanished a few moments ago."

"Good. The spell worked..." Sam sounded concerned. "Just seemed a little ... different than what we expected."

He could hear Rowena in the background, "Now Samuel, I've told you that each spell is individual, just like the person casting it."

Sam hummed acknowledgement. "So you and Dean are okay?"

Cas winced. "We were separated during the fight. I haven't seen him yet."

There was silence over the phone. Just then, Cas heard movement above him. He looked over to the stairs to see Dean limping down. He groaned when he saw Cas and shook his head. "I am getting too old for this."

"Dean's fine," he reported to Sam. "We'll see you at the bunker." He hurried to meet Dean at the bottom of the stairs, standing close enough to support him if he needed it. "What happened?"

"I dunno. Maybe the damn ring had a twin. I was in a bedroom upstairs when something on the dresser went poof! and I went flying into the wall. But all the zombie ghosts disappeared so I'm calling it a win."

They walked slowly out of the now silent house toward the Impala.

"It's a win, right?"

"Yes it is. Sam and Rowena reported success on their end. And everything seems calm here now."

"All right." Dean eased himself into the driver's seat and took a minute to relax. "Then let's head home."


	3. prompt: breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: breath  
> canon-verse, Dean & Sam being annoying and annoyed, jogging as torture or fun  
> Dean, Sam
> 
> * * *

"th' fuck, Sam?" Dean gasped, bent over at the waist trying to catch his breath. "Why... would you ... do .. this?"

Sam jogged in place next to his brother. "It's healthy, Dean. And it's fun."

Dean glared up at him. "This is not fun. This is gym class."

Sam laughed. "Don't be such a baby."

He straightened up with a grimace. "Your face is a ... whatever." He waved Sam on and turned around.

"Where are you going?" 

"Home. To not torture myself. And sleep."

"C'mon Dean. You gotta keep in shape. How are you gonna keep outrunning all the stuff we hunt?"

"It's called adrenaline, Sammy. Miraculous thing. I love it!"

Sam watched his brother stagger back the way they came and shook his head. "Bunker's closer this way, jerk," he whispered to himself with a grin as he started running. 


	4. prompt: verify (destiel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: verify  
> Destiel, A/B/O verse, Omega!Cas, Alpha!Dean, unwanted advances, threat of non-con (neither are between Dean & Cas)  
> Cas, Dean, Sam, Gabriel
> 
> * * *

The bar was crowded and Cas couldn't see where Gabe had disappeared to. With a mental shrug, he downed his drink (because no way was he finishing it after leaving it unattended) and pushed through the crowd toward the bathrooms. He had just started down the hallway for the Omegas restroom when an arm shot out in front of him, blocking his way. He looked at its owner in confusion.

A burly guy leered at him. "Where you goin', huh?"

Cas frowned and looked pointedly at the door beyond. "I would think that was obvious."

Two more men closed in on him from behind and he was effectively trapped. It was hard to pick up individual scents in the crowded atmosphere of the bar, but he'd bet at least one of them was an Alpha.

The first guy licked his lips and stepped closer. "I don't know. You don't exactly look like a 'mega. Maybe we need to make sure you are what say." An unsavory grin crossed his face as he leaned in toward Cas's neck.

"Stop," Cas said firmly, loudly, although the music from the bar was sure to mask any sounds. "I want you to leave me alone."

All three laughed. The first one was close enough that Cas could feel his breath and the damp heat made him shiver with disgust. He took a step back, hit the wall, and braced himself for what was sure to be a losing fight.

"What the fuck is going on here?" A voice, hard but smooth (and all Alpha), cut through the small hallway. "Get away from him."

All eyes toward the newcomer, a tall Alpha who had just exited the Alpha's restroom at the opposite end of the hallway. He was still patting his hands dry on his jeans as he aimed a threatening glare at the three brutes.

"He yours?" one of them said.

"No."

"So what's it to you then? Just go have a drink."

The Alpha smiled coldly. "Oh, I'm gonna have a drink.  _ After _ I kick your asses. You don't get to treat anyone that way while I'm around."

Cas stared at the man, just casually suggesting that he'd fight three men for a stranger's honor. It was noble, it was incredible... and it was really fucking hot.

"Yeah? You think you can take all three of us? Alone?"

The Alpha scoffed. "Well, yeah actually. But I'm not exactly alone. Hey, Sammy!" he called over his shoulder.

Out of the bathroom stepped an even taller man, again radiating a strong Alpha presence. His eyes narrowed as he took in the scene, and he took a firm stance next to the Alpha.

"Trouble?" he asked.

The Alpha looked at them. "Yeah, is there trouble?"

With a growl, Cas's first assailant pushed away, muttering something about annoying bitch omegas not worth the trouble. His two friends trailed after him, giving the two newcomers a wide berth.

"Jackasses." The Alpha rolled his eyes. "You okay, man?"

Cas took stock. "Yeah, I'm... " He nodded. "Thank you."

Sammy smiled weakly. "No problem. Just wish you didn't have to go through that. This is usually a pretty safe place."

The Alpha nodded in agreement. "Speaking of ... why don't you make sure those three are aware that they are not welcome here."

"On it, Dean." Sammy left and  the Alpha Dean smiled at Cas. His face had lost its initial hardness and was now sunny, almost boyish. 

"You, uh, want me to wait around, make sure nothing else happens?"

"I'm sure I'll be fine," Cas answered before he thought that, maybe Dean was asking to spend time with him. Too late because Dean was already nodding.

"'Kay. Have a good night, man."

"Cas," he offered.

Dean smiled. "Have a good one, Cas."

Cas finished up in the bathroom and returned to the bar to find Gabe worriedly waiting. "I thought you'd disappeared. Bar hookups are not you, so obviously ... "

About a half hour later, Dean stopped next to him. Looking sheepish, he said, "So, I've been trying to figure out a way to ask you for a drink without coming off like those assholes earlier, but something's come up and I've gotta run."

Blushing, he slid a piece of paper over: an old receipt with a phone number scrawled on the back. "Anyway, I'm Dean. That's my number. If you want to get that drink sometime. If not, no big deal."

Before Cas could say anything, Dean whirled and made a beeline for the exit where Sammy waited, his expression a mix of amusement and impatience.

Cas looked at the number and then at Dean's back as the door swung shut behind him. Gabriel whistled. "Whoo hoo. If that's who had your attention earlier, color me impressed, Cassie!"

He held up a finger to quiet Gabriel, then tapped the number into a new text message and pressed Send.

_ I'm free on Thursday. Here at 7? _


	5. prompt: ceremony (destiel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: ceremony  
> pre-Destiel, historical AU, King!Cas, Assassin!Dean (no character death)  
> Content Warning: brief suicidal thoughts, fatalistic!Cas
> 
> * * *

Castiel closed the door behind him and sighed wearily. He removed the golden crown from his head and stared at it, turn it around and around in his hands. 

He was a king now.

He set the crown down on the table in his sitting room and walked into the bedroom without a look back.

He had shed his formal cape and outer garments before he realized something was amiss. There was no sound, no obvious sign, but he knew he wasn't alone. He froze, then turned slowly, scanning the room. And there, in the shadows in a far corner, only noticeable by a slight difference in the darkness, stood a man.

Castiel watched as the man strode into the light with a smirk and a challenging glint in his green eyes. He was as tall as Castiel, maybe even taller, well-built, and well-armed -- his sword drawn, although held loose and low. He stopped before he came within Castiel's reach.

The stranger inclined his head slightly. "So sorry to interrupt, Your Majesty. My name is Dean Winchester, and I'm afraid I'm here to kill you." His voice was low and would have been pleasant in other circumstances.

Castiel huffed a sigh and rolled his eyes. Of course, his day would end like this. Although he could maybe take some comfort in the fact that it was possibly the most famous -- and certainly the most lethal -- assassin in the land sent to dispatch him.

His would-be killer raised an eyebrow. "Not the reaction I usually get."

"No, no, your reputation is really quite alarming," he assured Winchester. "But honestly, this is my first day as King, and it was spent entirely in ceremonial duties. The coronation itself took hours, as every one of my father's ministers had to speak, at length, extolling my virtues -- of which they have no real and accurate knowledge -- in a bid to try to retain their position under my rule. I was bored nearly to death. I endured all of that, looking forward to the days when I could enact true changes that would help my people, only to meet my end before I can do anything of substance," he concluded with a heavy sigh.

The killer's brow creased. "I ... don't know what to say to that." He raised his sword abruptly. "But I do have a job to do, and I can't have it getting around that Dean Winchester does not live up to his promises."

"Certainly not," Castiel acknowledged. "But before you kill me, may I ask who has ordered this course of action?"

Winchester thought for a moment, then shrugged. "Your cousin, Raphael."

Castiel nodded. Raphael wouldn't have been his first guess, but the news carried no surprise in it. He held his arms out to his sides. "Well, what are you waiting for? I don't think you'll get a better chance."

Winchester looked toward the door, then back to the king. "You haven't even called for help. I think you want to die."

It was true that he felt strangely detached from the situation. Dying would be ... a nuisance, he thought, but not entirely undesirable. Despite being the only heir, knowing his entire life he would be king one day, it had never been something he had truly wanted.

Winchester had yet to advance.

"And I think you do not wish to kill me," Castiel answered.

His death would bad for his country, however. With no heir and no siblings, the land would fall into chaos, nobles and surrounding rulers fighting for control with no thought to the people who were truly the foundation of this country.

"May I make an alternative proposal?" he continued.

Winchester bit his lip and nodded. "I'm listening."

"Combat," he said simply. "My sword against yours. If you win... well, then you have fulfilled your contract."

Eyes narrowed, Winchester finished, "And if you win, I die. By your hand or the executioner's?"

"Neither. You join my personal guard."

He threw his head back and laughed out loud. "Me, a member of the King's Guard?" His laugh faded when he saw Castiel's expression. "You're serious? You want me to protect you, the man I was hired to kill?"

"Well, only if I win. Otherwise, it would be a moot point. But you are certainly physically capable, and you must possess techniques unknown to my guards if you made it all the way to my personal chambers without being discovered."

He chuckled and shrugged. "As you wish, Your Highness. Arm yourself."

"And you lock the outer door. There are several guards in the hallway that may be alarmed at the sudden noise. Might as well keep it a fair fight."

"A fair fight? I've been hired to kill you."

"No reason to behave ungentlemanly." Castiel smiled back as he picked up his sword.

Winchester shook his head, but walked to the door and latched it. "You are a very strange man, Sire."

They stared at each other from each end of the sitting room, both armed. With a nod from Castiel, they advanced and the fight began. It was fast and intense, attacks and counterattacks ringing through the room, Winchester's experience an equal match to Castiel's years of study with the best swordmasters. Castiel was almost dizzy with adrenaline, elated and giddy, as he pressed the attack.

And then it was over. A misstep and Winchester fell to one knee, Castiel's sword at his throat. They stayed frozen in place, breathing heavily. Castiel's eyes surveyed his enemy -- now his guard, watching the way his chest heaved with exertion, his tongue briefly wet dry lips, his eyes move over Castiel in the same manner.

"I yield," Winchester said in a low voice.

Castiel stepped back and held out a hand to help him to his feet. "Welcome to Castle Novak."


	6. prompt: whole (no pairing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: whole  
> bunker fic, silliness, the brothers Winchester  
> Dean, Sam
> 
> * * *

"A whole ne-ew woooorld..." Dean's voice trailed to musical mumbling for a few words then surged back. "No one to tell us NO ..."

He continued on as he cleaned up their dinner dishes, mumbling when he was unsure of the words.

Sam cleared his throat and Dean jerked to a stop, almost immediately pointing a finger at him.

"Shut up. You're the one that introduced Jack to Disney. He watched Aladdin on a loop all day today while you and Cas were off having a great time."

"One: trying to catch a cursed set of chattering teeth -- not the picnic you'd imagine. Two: what, did Jack tie you down and make you watch with him all day?"

"No. What? No. Shut up," Dean sputtered, turning back to the sink and scrubbing with renewed enthusiasm.

"As long as you're happy, Dean." Sam laughed and ducked the soapy sponge that sailed across the room before heading down the hall, thinking  _ Damn, I wish I'd videod that! _


	7. prompt: chain (demon!dean/castiel non-con)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: chain  
> Demon!Dean, non-con, torture, dark, no resolution  
> Demon!Dean, Castiel
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I don’t even know what happened here. This just wrote itself, completely without my permission. I didn’t re-read, proofread or beta this. This is Dark. Demon Dean, non-con, torture, and general nastiness to Cas. No pretty resolution. Sorry in advance.
> 
> * * *

The dim red-gold light glittered off the chain that hung heavy from Castiel's nipples. Metallic glints sparked as it moved with each labored breath. Dean grinned at the grotesque agony radiating from his ... _friend_ , crouched naked and bloody before him. He stretched out a leg, hooked the toe of his boot under the chain and pulled it taut.

Then pulled it further, ripping a hoarse cry from Castiel. The angel sluggishly pulled himself toward Dean.

"There it is, that pretty voice of yours." He leaned forward, eyes black as he gripped Castiel's chin, tilting his battered face upward. "You've been keeping it from me all morning."

He dug a hand into the angel's thick hair and tugged. 

"And you know how much," He yanked Castiel's head to the right. "I hate it," To the left. "when I can't hear you." And held him there, admiring the angle of his neck, the way his back stretched and twisted trying to compensate for the strain. He dropped his nose to his neck, inhaling deeply.

"You smell so good, Castiel. Fear and despair." He ran his tongue along the skin, closing his teeth, slowly, firmly, on the jugular. "Such a delicious combination."

He suddenly released him, and Castiel collapsed on the floor, silent again. He stood so suddenly, his chair fell over, the clatter loud in the empty bar. He stared down at Castiel, a twist of anger( _sympathy_ )rage across his face before he kicked him, rejoicing ( _screaming_ ) at the broken sounds Cas made as at least one rib gave way under the steel toed boot.

He hopped over the angel and stalked to the bar, shoving the bartender's body off the surface before he grabbed another bottle of whiskey. He chugged a third of the bottle, then threw it toward the angel. It shattered on the floor inches away, showering Castiel with glass and whiskey.

"Why aren't you any fun anymore, Castiel?"

He carefully brushed away glass shards from his face with a shaking hand, but said nothing.

In two steps, Dean was hauling him upright. He slammed a fist against Castiel's face. His head whipped to the side, then he slowly faced front again, fresh blood running down his cheek, enrapturing and _disgusting_ delighting Dean. He ran his fingers through the flow, smearing it across the angel's lips, forcing his thumb into his mouth, painting his teeth and gums with blood.

Still, Castiel did nothing.

"Why won't you fight me?" he screamed, grabbing the angel by his shoulders and shaking him violently, his fingers gripping tight into already bruised skin. He was panting with frustration when he finally stopped.

Blue eyes clouded by pain but still filled with compassion stared at him.

With sneer of revulsion, Dean pushed away, sending Cas stumbling back into the bar.

"What good are you, anyway?"

Cas looked up from where he sprawled. "I am not here to fight you, Dean. Nor to amuse you."

"Oh, you are going to amuse me all right. One way or the other."

Castiel sent him a sad smile. "I am here for Dean. For my friend, as long as he needs me. Until we find a way to fix this."

He stared at the angel, at the complacent look on his face, like he really believed he had any kind of impact on that screaming voice in his head. He knelt next Castiel and whispered. "Well, I think you have seriously misjudged this situation. And let's be honest, not the first time you've done that, huh?" He slapped the angel's cheek and gave him a wry grin.

"I am not your _friend_ , and I don't want a 'way out.'"

With a twist of his wrist, he pulled out his knife, setting it against Cas's neck, gratified to see his eyes widen ever so slightly.

"And even if they do manage to find a 'cure,' who says I'm gonna keep you around that long?"

"Dean."

The demon's jaw clenched and he tightened his grip on the knife, pressing it into the soft flesh of the angel's neck. A faint line of blood appeared beneath the blade. The angel waited.

With a growl, he pulled the knife back and slammed it into a nearby body. He ran a hand down the battered body, stopping to twist the swollen nipples still trapped under the clamps, the chain softly clicking with the motion. "Hmmm.... maybe we should make this permanent. I'm sure I can find someone willing to pierce these beauties in return for their life."

He abruptly flipped the angel onto his stomach. "In the meantime... " He quickly unzipped his jeans, pushing them down his thighs. "Let's get to the amusement."


End file.
